Puzzely Puzzles
by SullyClarke
Summary: Here are some riddles for you lovely people to solve. Yes it is like Mr. Magical. Moron's Riddles Hurt but no murderous riddles. Yet. But that could all change! 5 review for the answer and a new riddle STORY ALERT PLEASE :D ;
1. Chapter 1

Riddles Galore! House of Anubis style

Hey I am back with a new story! This is going to be a bunch of riddles in every chapter! Whoever gets it right will get a mention in each chapter! Yes, I had an idea from Mr. Magical. Moron's Riddles Hurt but these are riddles with names taken out and the House of Anubis characters put in instead. Plus I LOVE brainteasers/ riddles and they will get harder so we'll start with an easy one.

Chapter 1

Alfie Lewis wants a parrot!

**Alfie Lewis was after a talking parrot so he went to the local pet store in the hope of finding a parrot. He was in luck. The shop assistant assured Alfie the parrot would learn and repeat any word or phrase he heard. Alfie was delighted. However a week later the parrot hadn't spoken a word. Alfie returned to the shop to complain however the shop assistant was correct. Why wouldn't the parrot speak?**

**Hint: Think outside the box**

**The answer is in the next chapter.**

I am quitting doing the Grease: The Musical and The One that Got Away. Things are getting hard and I don't have as much time for them and I am losing interest.

Send your answer in a review please! 5 reviews and you will get the answer and the next riddle. Take care! Slán! Til we meet again everybody!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I'm back and wow I never expected so many reviews should in up it a little? Anyway the answer to the previous puzzle was… The parrot was DEAF!

Congratulations to

**HoAgirl**

**Moonbeam87**

**HOAdragonfly**

**Ali**

**Godan**

**Hannah Banana 1456**

**Amber-Rose-Skydragon**

**2theleftx2**

**.Moron**

**Sorry to anyone who got it wrong. But the was some very good ideas houseofanubisfan7 Wow! So many ideas from you alone! Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Here is the latest riddle.**

**A certain number has 3 digits. The SUM of the three numbers equals 36 TIMES the Sum of the three digits.**

**Seven TIMES the sum of the left digit PLUS 9 is equal to 5 TIMES the sum of the two other digits. 8 TIMES the sum of the second digit MINUS 9 is equal to the sum of the first and third digit. What is the number. **

**Remember Sum= ADD **

**TIMES= MULTIPLY**

**MINUS= SUBTRACT**

**SO 5-10 REVIEWS FOR A NEW PUZZLE! SEE EVERYONE SOON~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Riddle 3

Okay so I guess that riddle was hard. Only one person got it. Congratulations .Moron! And HoAGirl! The answer was … 324 I have no idea how you got it though. But now go back with the answer and see if that is right!

Here is riddle 3

There are 10 letters with one gap. They are:

O

T

T

F

F

S

S

N

T

What is the missing LETTER AND what do the letters stand for. If you get the letter right but do not put the explanation you are WRONG! So hopefully whoever gets the letter and explanation right WINS! So 5 reviews for an update!

No update for a few days sorry back to school again tomorrow and I have orienteering most of Tuesday YAY! I love it

~Aoife~xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Right, haven't got much to say, Ah, everyone got that one right. And to whoever said what has this to do with House of Anubis, no one is making you read it and ah READ THE OTHER CHAPTERS! And to make you happy this one involves HoA.**

**This is called Eddie, Fabian and Mick. I know isn't it like the best name for a riddle ever. Haha (if you didn't get it I was being sarcastic).**

Alfie went to dinner one night with his friends, Eddie, Fabian and Mick.

Alfie sat **ACROSS **from Mick

At Mick's** RIGHT OPPOSITE **Fabian was Eddie.

Fabian ordered steak

As did Eddie.

Mick chose fish.

Alfie being Alfie and awkward said this…

**"Unless the man at the left of the man opposite the man who ordered fish is not having what the man across from the man at the right of the man at my left is having , then I'll have what the man across from the man at the right of the man opposite me ordered. Otherwise, bring me the fettucine alfredo." **

**Assuming "right" and "left" is from the viewpoint of the diners, what did Alfie order?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jerome, Alfie and Mick check into a motel for the night and the clerk tells them the bill is $30, payable in advance. So, they each pay the clerk $10 and go to their room. A few minutes later, the clerk realizes he has made an error and overcharged the trio by $5. He asks the bellhop to return $5 to the 3 friends who had just checked in. The bellhop sees this as an opportunity to make $2 as he reasons that the three friends would have a tough time dividing $5 evenly among them; so he decides to tell them that the clerk made a mistake of only $3, giving a dollar back to each of the friends. He pockets the leftover $2 and goes home for the day! Now, each of the three friends gets a dollar back, thus they each paid $9 for the room which is a total of $27 for the night. We know the bellhop pocketed $2 and adding that to the $27, you get $29, not $30 which was originally spent. Where did the other dollar go?

That's the new riddle. New one in about 1 week or so.

Oh and Alfie did not get steak in the last riddle. Well done to whoever got that right. I'm not sure who but you will know yourself if you got it right or wrong!


	6. The black dog

**Hear is a new chapter for everyone can't make this long under pressure so here it is**

**The answer to the last one was there was actually the facts in this riddle are clear: There is an initial $30 charge. It should have been $25, so $5 must be returned and accounted for. $3 is given to the 3 friends, $2 is kept by the bellhop - there you have the $5. The trick to this riddle is that the addition and subtraction are done at the wrong times to misdirect your thinking - and quite successfully for most. Each of the 3 friends did indeed pay $9, not $10, and as far as the friends are concerned, they paid $27 for the night. But we know that the clerk will tell us that they were charged only $25 and when you add the $3 returned with the $2 kept by the bellhop, you come up with $30.**

**A black dog stands in the middle of an intersecton in a town painted black. None of the street lights are working due to a power failure caused by a storm. A car with two broken headlights drives towards the dog but turns in time to avoid hitting him. How could the driver have seen the dog in time?**


	7. Chapter 7

Riddle 7

A man wanted to go into the night club. He went up to a guard standing at the front door. "Whats the password?" the guard asked him. The man did not know. He hid behind bushes to figure out. Another man went up to the guard. The guard said twelve. The man said six. He was let in. After that, another man came up. The guard said six, the man said three. He was also let in. The man hiding was feeling satisfied that he knew the answer; he went up to the guard. The guard said ten. The man said five, but he was not let into the night club. What should the man should've said, and why?

Answer to last riddle ….. it was daytime. After this riddle I am taking a long break from writing. So sorry if anyone misses me.


End file.
